Pies Descalzos, Sueños Blancos
by Larousse Lucy
Summary: Misa le escribe una canción a los hombres que la rodean, dedicado a mi gran amiga Zamtik y Girzzeta y a mi nee-chan Fanny W! Hecho en un momento de occiosidad, le puse de "pareja" a Misa/BB porque en la canción habla bastante de B.


Hola!

Este es un song-fic para mi querida amiga Zamtik y Girzzeta la cual fue la primera que me dejó un review en mi primer fic. Gracias amiga eso valió muchoooo! ^^ y para mi nee-chan Fanny! Como te lo prometí te traje un fic de Death Note, no tiene mucho sentido ya que estaba escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez en la PC y al fin me di cuenta de que pegaba con Death Note XD, espero que te guste!

Nota: Misa no es tonta aquí. Tiene un leve UA.

Disclaimer: ¡Death Note es de sus fantásticos creadores! ¡Si fuera mío BB estaría vivo y sería todo mío! XDLa canción tampoco es mia

* * *

Misa pensaba mientras permanecía tumbada encima de la increíblemente cómoda alfombra que habitaba en la sala de la suite que le había asignado L. Junto a ella reposaba una guitarra electroacústica y a su otro lado un cuaderno con un lápiz y encima de la mesita un sacapuntas y borrador.

—No hay nada que hacer… Me aburro como nunca… Y es que esos chicos descalzos e irritablemente inteligentes nunca salen de su trabajo.

Después de murmurar esas palabras vinieron mas a su mente, entonces se sentó y vinieron otras diferentes, esta vez sobre los hombres. Tomó en cuaderno y lo puso casi en sus rodillas, le sacó punta al lápiz y empezó a rimar todos sus pensamientos.

* * *

En el centro de investigaciones estaban Ryuzaki, Light, BB, Near, Mello, Matt, Matsuda, Shoichiro y Aizawa, descansando, no solían hacerlo, pero es que era domingo y mello insistió un montón. L y Light estaban enfrascados en un interesante e intenso juego de ajedrez, BB comía mermelada sentado en una mesa **_(literalmente…)_** en su peculiar postura, Mello comía chocolate sentado en un sofá, junto a Matt el cual estaba jugando como poseído en su PSP, Near armaba una ciudad entera en el suelo, Matsuda leía, Soichiro leía un periódico, al igual que Aizawa. Claro que Todas las miradas fueron a parar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió en un portazo dejando ver a una glamorosa Misa a pesar de la carrera que se echó desde su suite hasta el centro como delataba su respiración entrecortada, en su mano izquierda tenia su guitarra.

—¿Qué sucede Misa? ¿Quién se desangra, que se quema? ¿Viste a un cadáver con una B en el pecho? —interrogó L curioso, BB lo miró con una mirada sarcástica. _**(¬¬)**_

—¿O acaso te viste en un espejo? —se burló Mello.

—Nadie, nada y no sapo desgreñado, y tu cállate Rubio Wonka, ¡Vine a mostrarles la canción que escribí para ustedes! ^^

—¿Para nosotros? —dijeron viéndose, y en otros casos, sonándose confundidos.

—Hai, escuchen —la chica se sentó en un sofá que le permitía verlos a todos, acomodó su guitarra y empezó a cantar.**_ (Lo que hay al lado de la letra son las referencias que le ponía Misa hacía los demás en la letra)_**

_Perteneciste a una raza antigua_

_De pies descalzos y de sueños blancos _—referencia a que siempre andaban descalzos a sus escasas horas de sueño.

_Fuiste polvo, polvo eres, piensa_

_Que el hierro siempre al calor es blando_ —el hecho de que la encerraron y L pensó que se rendiría y hablaría.

_Tú mordiste la manzana_

_Y renunciaste al paraíso_ —miró a Light haciéndole recordar que selló su destino cuando escribió el primer nombre.

_Y condenaste a una serpiente_

_Siendo tú el que así lo quiso_ —escribió el nombre de los delincuentes que mataron a los padres de Misa e hizo que ella se obsesionara y la ató a él.

_Por milenios y milenios_

_Permaneciste desnudo_

_Y te enfrentaste a dinosaurios_

_Bajo un techo y sin escudo _—miró a B haciendo referencia a lo que pasó cuando escapó de la Wammys.

_Y ahora estás aquí_

_Queriendo ser feliz_ —siguió mirando al Birthday recordando el día en que llegó al centro de investigaciones.

_Cuando no te importó un pepino_

_Tu destino_ —y le recordó de nuevo el maldito destino de mierda que eligió cuando se fue de la Wammys a la calle.

_Perteneciste a una raza antigua_

_De pies descalzos y de sueños blancos_

_Fuiste polvo, polvo eres, piensa_

_Que el hierro siempre al calor es blando_

_Construiste un mundo exacto_

_De acabados tan perfectos_

_Cada cosa calculada_

_En su espacio y hace un tiempo _—miró a Near y a sus construcciones.

_Yo que soy un caos completo_

_Las entradas, las salidas_

_Los nombres y las medidas_

_No me caben en los sesos _—el hecho de que a veces solía tumbarlos por error.

_Y ahora estás aquí_

_Queriendo ser feliz_

_Cuando no te importó un pepino_

_Tu destino_ —volvió a mirar a B.

_Perteneciste a una raza antigua_

_De pies descalzos y de sueños blancos_

_Fuiste polvo, polvo eres, piensa_

_Que el hierro siempre al calor es_

_Perteneciste a una raza antigua_

_De pies descalzos y de sueños blancos_

_Fuiste polvo, polvo eres, piensa_

_Que el hierro siempre al calor es blando_

_Saludar al vecino_

_Acostarse a una hora_ —miró a Matsuda.

_Trabajar cada día_

_Para vivir en la vida_ —Matsuda, Soichiro y Aizawa.

_Contestar sólo aquello_

_Y sentir sólo esto_

_Y que Dios nos ampare_

_De malos pensamientos_ —los miró a todos en general, sobre todo a Mello.

_Cumplir con las tareas_

_Asistir al colegio _—miró a Light.

_¿Que diría la familia_

_Si eres un fracasado? _—Su padre lo volteó a ver y le recorrió una gota anime al castaño.

_Ponte siempre zapatos_ —mira a L.

_No hagas ruido en la mesa _—a B.

_Usa medias veladas_

_Y corbata en las fiestas_ —a los chicos Wammys.

_Las mujeres se casan_

_Siempre antes de treinta_ —miró a Light y por una extraña razón a B.

_Si no vestirán santos_

_Y aunque así no lo quieran_ —a Light le recorrió otra gota anime, junto a un escalofrío.

_Y en la fiesta de quince_

_Es mejor no olvidar_

_Una fina champaña_

_Y bailar bien el vals_

_Y bailar bien el vals_ —cantó recordando el desastre que hizo en sus 15 años.

Tocó la última nota y los miró a ver que les pareció, en sus caras encontró sorpresa, otros la escondían mejor que otros. —¿Y? ¿Les gustó? —preguntó Misa sonriendo. —¿Piensas todo eso de nosotros? —dijo L sin saber muy bien que decir. —Supongo ^^, bien ustedes tienen trabajo, ¡así que los dejo! ¡Adios Light-kun! —le dio un beso en la mejilla a su shockeado novio y se fue.

Todos se miraron sin saber como reaccionar.

* * *

—¡Oigan! ¡Les hice otra canción! ^-^ —entró Misa sonriente.

—Ay no… —murmuraron todos.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? :)

El final no me convenció, pero es que no sabía que mas poner n_nU, espero que les haya gustado, mi próximo trabajo se va a llamar Candyman, otro song-fic, y será un LxMisa

¡Nos leeremos!

¡Cuidense!

¡Bye bye! ^-^

Lisa Beckinsale (LB) Fuera


End file.
